Yoga Lessons
by Budong Chow
Summary: Ronon receives Yoga lessons from nonother than Katie Brown.


_Ok, so this is going to be a rather bizarre shipper. It is Ronon/Katie Brown. It was a pairing that was sort of brought to my attention by **Keenir **who then encouraged me to write this. So, I hope you like it. My muse just came back to me, while I should be sleeping probably but you know how it goes. You take what you can get. Anyway, there are some small spoilers in here we'll say through season three... nothing major._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis... yadayadayada_

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was in here. I'm sorry to interrupt." Katie said nervously as she turned to leave the gym. She frequently went there at night to clear her head, it was a nice place to just relax and do yoga without anyone interrupting her. Tonight was obviously not one of those nights and stumbling upon Ronon attempting to meditate was not something she expected to see. 

"Wait," Ronon said as he stood up and walked over to where she was standing. "I was finished here anyway." He gestured for her to reenter the gym. "If you don't mind my asking, what are you going to do here by yourself." Ronon was a little shocked to see Katie here of all places. He was surprised she even left her botany lab. When he thought about it, he really had no idea of what she did apart from look after plants.

Katie, surprised at hearing Ronon say more than two words at a time had to take a moment to process his question. "Oh.. Well, Yoga actually." She said, realizing that he must think she was an idiot for having taken so long to answer him. "You can join me if you want. I don't want you to think I am kicking you out of the gym." She added with a smile. There was a certain quality about Ronon that fascinated her. He appeared to be hard as a rock, letting nothing faze him but she knew that he would give up his life for any one of his team members. During her brief fling with Dr. McKay she had learned as much. She had always wanted to get to know the Satedan a little better, maybe now was her chance.

Ronon just stared at her as if she were speaking a foreign language to him. "Yoga?" He asked, perplexed as to what yoga could possibly be. He had heard John spout out a lot of Earth references but he was pretty sure that was the first time he had ever heard that word. "That sounds like something you would eat." His comment made Katie laugh, a sound he realized all too quickly, that he enjoyed hearing.

"No, no... It's a way to relax your body and mind and release yourself of stress." She informed him, smiling at the still confused look on Ronon's face.

"So, it's like meditating?" He asked unknowingly taking a step closer to where Katie was standing.

"It can be a form of meditation, yes but... Oh let me show you." She said as she rolled out her mat onto the floor, realizing that examples might be easier. Not that she thought Ronon was slow, not by any means. She knew he was able to adapt quickly to most every situation and that alone showed the capacity for great intelligence. No, it had more to do with that fact that she was bad at explaining simple things in an understandable way.

Ronon just watched as Katie began to stretch in front of him. He had never seen anyone stretch before they meditated so maybe he would like this new way, since Teyla's way was a little, well boring would be the way he would put it. He was just about to ask what he should do when she started to bend her body in ways that looked severely unnatural. He was beginning to double think his decision to stay and 'do yoga' with Katie. 'If she can do it I can do it.' He thought to himself as she motioned for him to take her place on the mat.

For the next 30 minutes, what felt like next to no time at all, Katie decided that Ronon had suffered enough for one night. So after countless groans and the hilarity of watching the large man lose his balance and fall over she told him to slowly get up. "You did well, Ronon. Even if you don't think you did. It is hard at first but it gets easier I promise you." Katie informed him as she rolled her mat back up and placed it back in her bag. "If you would like, we can meet again tomorrow night and pick up were we left off." She suggested, her heart beating so hard she thought it was going to beat out of her chest. During the short amount of time she had spent with Ronon tonight she started to see a side of him that was more than his ruff exterior. It was a caring, sensitive and funny side that she would love to see more of.

Luckily for her Ronon was thinking that same thing, and where he knew he was going to be sore tomorrow he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to see more of Katie Brown. "That sounds great." He said as he grabbed the bag from her and motioned towards the door for her to lead the way. 'These yoga lessons were going to be fun' he thought as he followed behind her.

* * *

_Ok, I know it was short but let me know what you think? I'm thinking, they look cute together, eh? (Sorry, sometimes I wish I was Canadian)._


End file.
